Tyven's Tale
by Crazy4CellLegato
Summary: This story is about my two made up Characters Tyven and Tyisha and they're pasts. the Z Warriors DO show up in it, just not for a few chapters. (I put this here at FF.net beacuse it IS basicly a fanfic, just so you know ;) )
1. When We First Met

(Authoress Note: this story takes place after another story I wrote about a character I made up named Tyisha, this is the story of her X-Love's life. this is Tyven's story, "A story of a half breed" please R&R, thanks. )

Chapter one: when we first met 

A young man was sitting atop a hill, deep in thought as the rain pored down on him. He was thinking again.. Thinking of the past and what had happened 16yrs ago. Thinking to that day he had first met her.. His first love.

Flash Back

A young warrior about the age of 18 is seen in the woods training near a water stream, fighting thin air with his sword. When he hears someone near by.

What could that be? Perhaps an enemy? Hmm.. Perhaps now is the time to put my training to use thought the warrior with a small smirk as he walked closer to the water stream. He stopped right behind a bush and crouched down when he caught eye of something for he didn't want it to see him as he could tell it was alive. Then he slowly peered from the bush to see what it was he saw, and what he saw he couldn't help but stare at.

A young girl about maybe 17 was at the water stream bathing while humming. The young warrior couldn't help but blush a little as she turned around not realizing someone was there as she turned just enough for the young warrior to have the perfect view of her body except her hair was slumped down over her chest covering the rest of his perfect view. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.. Who was she? She almost looked like an angel or a goddess as she shined in the sunlight as she bathed. She had long beautiful flowing medium brown hair that went a little past her waist and big dark hazel colored eyes. She also had creamy white skin and a perfect billed as so the warrior thought. He couldn't help but stumble over in surprise as she swung her hair around to wash it, which for a brief moment gave him the perfect view of her chest as well as still a good view of the rest of her.

The young woman, hearing the noise from the bush, immediately swung her hair back around to cover her self again. And instead of calling out 'Who's there?' and all that like anyone else would, she just simply dove head first into the water.

The young warrior got back to his feet and realized that she was gone. What? Where did she go? thought the warrior a bit confused. He then walked right over to the beginning of the water stream and looked down to see a shadow emerging from the water. "Ha, got you" he said aloud with a smirk. But what he didn't know is that the shadow did not belong to the woman as the object the shadow belonged to emerged from the water reviling that it was an energy beam and apparently a decoy as someone held a dagger to his neck from behind. "Dang.. That was pretty smart of you to use that as a decoy to catch me off guard. Good job. Though.. How did you manage to get behind me without my seeing?" asked the warrior.

"Simple, I used the waterfall over there connected to the stream, duh." Said the young woman with a smile as she then laughed at the warrior.

"Smart. So then.. Are you a warrior as well?" asked the warrior.

"Yes. I am.. Though I only know a few means of fighting that my father taught me. Just enough to defend myself." Said the young woman.

"I see.. Interesting.." said the warrior.

"Hey, who are you and why where you spying on me?" asked the young woman.

"Oh, so you 'did' know then, heh heh. Yeah, well… I was training near by when I heard something from over near the stream, so I came to see what it was…and.." answered the warrior trailing off.

"And you couldn't help but to keep spying when you noticed it was a woman you heard, am I right?" asked the young woman with a small smile.

"Uhhh…." Was all the warrior said as he blushed a little.

"I see, so do you think I'm really that beautiful?" asked the young woman as she began to laugh a little all while still holding the dagger to his neck.

"Ummm…. maybe." said the warrior with a sly smirk though still blushing a little.

"Suuure." Said the young woman laughing more.

"Umm, could you take that dagger away from my neck now?" asked the warrior.

"Nah, I don't quiet trust you yet" said the young woman with a smirk.

"I see.. Hey, can you at least tell me you're name then?" asked the warrior.

The young woman just smiled.

"Ok then, I'll tell you my name first. I am Tyven D. Azeren." Said the warrior Tyven.

"Hmm, what's the D stand for?" asked the young woman.

"Why should I tell you? Heh heh. Fine.. I'll tell you, but, you have to tell me you're name first. So then, what is it gorges?" asked Tyven with a sly smirk.

"Heh, fine. I'll tell you, my name is Tyisha A. Avonis" answered the young woman Tyisha.

"Hmm, I like that name 'Tyisha' nice. So tell me Tyisha what's the A-" Tyven started but Tyisha cut him off.

"Stand for? Ha, not telling till you tell me what the D stands for." Tyisha said with a smile.

"Whatever. Fine.. It stands for 'Deavilo'" answered Tyven.

"Ahh, what's Deavilo mean? That's from another language, right?" asked Tyisha.

"Yes.. It is.." answered Tyven.

"Then what's Deavilo mean?" asked tyisha.

"Nope. I can not tell you that." Tyven said with a smile. "Well, I told you what the D stands for, so you have to tell me you're middle name. So what is it?" asked tyven.

"Fine… Tyisha Akisa Avonis. Happy now?" asked Tyisha with a half smile.

"Heh. Yes… so Tyisha. How old are you anyways?" asked Tyven.

"Guess" said Tyisha with a smile.

"Fine… umm, 14?" asked Tyven with a huge smirk jokingly.

"Tch! No! I'm not that young, I'm 17." Answered Tyisha.

"Ahhh. Ok. Guess how old I am…" said Tyven.

"Ummmm…..40?" asked Tyisha jokingly while tilting her head.

"Hell no! I ain't THAT old!" Shouted Tyven surprised.

"Heh heh, could've fooled me." Said Tyisha laughing.

"What! Tch! For you're information, I am 18." Said Tyven.

"Ahh, never would have guessed. Haha." Said Tyisha.

"Tch, whatever. Now will you get that stupid dagger away from me?" asked Tyven.

"Hmf! Fine! But I'll have you know, this dagger is 'not' stupid. This dagger was a pass down.. From my fathers father, and so on and so forth. And don't forget that." Said Tyisha looking from the dagger and then back to Tyven.

"Fine, whatever.." said Tyven.

Tyisha then took the dagger away from Tyven's neck and put it away.

"Hey Tyisha?" Tyven asked Serious all of a sudden.

"What?" Tyisha asked a little worried.

"Why is there smoke over there?" Asked Tyven still serious as he pointed to behind a hill.

"What! That's coming from my village!" Tysiha shouted and was about to run off but Tyven stopped her.

"Ummmmm….Don't you think you should get dressed first?" asked Tyven looking her down with a smirk as he blushed a little and then turned and laughed.

Tyisha blushed as she realized that she was still naked and she tried to cover her self up from Tyven's view. But Tyven just laughed more at that. Then she walked over and grabbed her cloths and went behind a bush to get dressed all while her face was bright red with embarrassment. She then emerged from the bush dressed. She was now wearing long tight creamy brown pant's, tall Indian like lacey boots that were knee high, a lacey lighter creamy brown colored sleeveless top, gold hoop earrings, short gloves that looked like sayin gloves only dark brown, and a silver heart necklace. And her hair was in a braid.

"Sigh I think I liked the other look better." Tyven said with a wink.

Tyisha gave a small quick shy blush and then grabbed her dagger and headed for her village. And Tyven quickly followed her.

**(Authoress Note: And that's it for the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Till later, chao w)**


	2. Tyisha's Village

(Authoress Note: The main character Tyven had just met a young woman named Tyisha, and now the two are off to her village to see what's wrong. What will they find out when they get there? Find out now in chapter two )

_**Chapter Two: Tyisha's Village.**_

_After about 3 minutes, the two had arrived at Tyisha's village, but what they saw Tyisha couldn't believe. The village was on fire and her people where running and screaming about as there homes exploded before they're eyes._

No! Who…. who did this? thought Tyisha as she sat on a high up rock looking down to see if she could spot the one reasonable for what is happening to her village.

Just then she caught eye of something, though she couldn't tell what it was at first for it was behind a cloud of smoke. Then she heard someone say something, but she couldn't tell what he or she said. Then finally a man emerged from the smoke; he was a tall man wearing armor and his hair oddly stood up.

Tyisha was about to ask the question in her mind 'Him? Did he do this?' but before she could even think it, her question was answered when the tall man spoke.

"Yeah, this village is useless. Take whoever you can for slaves and leave the rest that are worthless." Said the tall warrior as he crossed his arms and looked around the village with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, like the fossils, right? Hahaha." Answered another man.

"Exactly, those just either blow they're heads off, or torture them first and then kill them" answered the tall warrior who must've been the leader.

Tyisha clenched her fits at that and gritted her teeth, she didn't know who these guys where, but she didn't care. The only thing that was on her mind right then was that her friend's and family were in danger…her family? She realized that she saw everyone in the village run about except her parent's, where were they?

Oh no, I must find them…She thought.

Just then she saw a man and a woman being pushed around, then they were taken away, at the last second she got a better view of the two and knew that they were her parent's. Tyisha jumped down and was about to fallow them, but a man shot something at her leg.

"And what do we have here? A little girl playing super hero?" the tall warrior asked and then laughed.

Tyisha just gave him a smirk. "That's right big guy, I am one of the strongest warriors of this village. And I suggest that you let me by now, before I decide to make you move" said Tyisha with that same smirk.

"Ha, foolish little girl, you think you can handle me?" the tall man asked. Tyisha just gave him an even bigger smile. "I see. You are that egger to die?" asked the man.

"No, because you are the one that shall die. You shall die for what you have done to this village, MY village" answered Tyisha in a lower voice.

"We shall see about that. Die little girl" the man said in a very low voice as he then charged at Tyisha.

Tyisha just dogged him and then kicked him in his side. The man got up and started fighting her again. But she just kept dogging every blow. Tyisha then created a huge blast, aimed it at his head, and then fired it. But when the smoke from her blast cleared, the man was gone, and before she had a chance to think where he was, he kicked her hard in the back from behind, sending her hard into the ground. He then walked up to Tyisha and stepped on her back.

No. I can't just sit here and watch her be killed. I have to do something. thought Tyven.

Just when Tyven was about to go and help Tyisha, she glowed a bright red and then disappeared. "What? Where did she go?" asked the tall man to himself.

"I am here. Come fight me, if you dare" said Tyisha from behind the man and up in the air.

"As you wish my dear." The man said with an evil smirk. He then flew up to Tyisha and threw a huge blast at her, but the blast did nothing to her as to the fact that she blocked it. "Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Tyisha called out to him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

When the smoke cleared in front of Tyisha, she noticed that he was gone. No! He tricked me? thought Tyisha.

Just then a hand went straight through Tyisha's chest right below her heart from behind. As she fell to the ground Tyven could see a man floating in the air in place of where Tyisha just was. The man, the same man she was fighting, which was the leader, had caught Tyisha off guard and stabbed her through the chest 'just' missing her heart.

No! Tyisha! thought Tyven as he clenched his fits in anger. Tyven thought that Tyisha had fallen unconscious from being badly hurt and was about to run to aid her when he felt an enormous power come from the area she was laying. What? That couldn't be her power, could it? No…it's too strong. How could she have that much power? It's unreal! thought Tyven.

Just then Tyisha slowly floated back to her feet and her face was hidden in her own hair. She stood there with her head toward the ground as blood spilled from her wound. "You are so dead now. You have awoken my true self, which marks you're name upon you're tombstone early." Said Tyisha in a very low voice.

"Wh-what? How? How are you still alive! I 'killed' you!" Shouted the leader.

"I don't think so. Prepare to die." Said Tyisha in that same tone of voice. Then she slowly lifted her head up to revel glowing black eyes and a strange red and black symbol on her forehead.

What the hell? Who, no, 'what' is she? thought Tyven who was still on the hill.

Tyisha then gave a quick smirk towards Tyven and then gave an evil smile at the leader, and then a huge ball of power surrounded her as she let out a scream. Tyven thought that the man had done something to her, but he was wrong, it was not a scream of pain caused by her foe, but in a way caused by her self. The light then grew brighter and was so bright that it was blinding. Then just as the light faded a new figure stood in place of Tyisha.

"Who-who are you?" asked the leader.

" Sigh you should already know. I am the true being. I am the real Tyisha. I am the one who shall send you to a place far worse then hell. You have just dug your own grave by calling me forth. And yes, you did call me, see, when you stabbed Tyisha.. You unleashed her true power 'Me'" said the new being who clamed to be the real Tyisha.

"What? This, you're.. A demon? But I thought you were a saiyan…Are you?" asked the leader.

"Tyisha is saiyin, yes, but me? No. I am Demon. And I am also a bored demon. I am tiered of talking. You're life shall end… 'Now!'" shouted Demon Tyisha as she then flew at the leader with great speed. She was about to slash the man with her new claws, but he dogged her, so she then powered up a huge red beam of energy and shot it at the leader. Then she teleported behind him and devoured his remains like a wild starving beast.

Tyven was in complete shock. How? What is she? This girl, 'Tyisha'… I'll find out, I'll find out who she really is thought Tyven.

The demon Tyisha had finished devouring her pray and then stood up and looked at Tyven with a strangely satisfied smirk. She was covered in the leaders blood which is why that smile somewhat creeped Tyven out. Because not only was a demon smiling at him strangely, but she was also covered in blood making it seem like she was insane. When Tyven gave her back a look that showed a slight sign of fear in it, the demon Tyisha just laughed at him. She IS insane thought Tyven.

"No. Not insane Tyven, just in a good mood." Said Demon Tyisha with a smile, when Tyven gave her back a look like: "How the hell did she know what I was thinking?" she just laughed at him again.

Tyven then studied the demon Tyisha's strange appearance. She was taller then Tyisha and she had the same color of hair, which was dark brown, except her hair was longer and not in a braid, Her skin was dark green with a tint of blue, and she had really dark green strips all over her, and she had big blood red and purple wings And a long demon tail with spikes at the tip.

Any sane person would run from such a horrifying looking demon in fear and probably scream at the top of they're lungs, but not Tyven. Sure he was creeped out, but he wasn't afraid of her that much. Demon Tyisha knew this and walked up to him, a sly smile on her face and her eyes half closed now. Tyven was a little confused but was on guard. Demon Tyisha got to where she was only about ten feet away from him and then stopped and was about to collapse when Tyven caught her before she could. She then fell unconscious and turned back to normal in his arms and breathed heavily. Tyven just sat there with her in his arms and stared at her. She was indeed gorges, especially while sleeping. She is so beautiful.. Why can't I look away from you? And why is my chest pounding? No…I can't fall for you. I don't even know you that well…. And yet, you seem to have already clamed my heart. thought Tyven with a small smile. He then gave a small sigh and then strokes her hair gently for a few minutes and then stopped when she started to open her eyes. "Are you alright now?" asked Tyven in a calm, quiet and strangely sweet sounding voice.

"I…I think so. Ty..Tyven.. That you?" asked Tyisha still weak with her voice barley above a whisper.

"Yes. It's me." Answered Tyven.

"What happened?" asked Tyisha.

"You turned into a demon somehow, and devoured the leader." Answered Tyven in a serious but calm and quiet voice.

"I what? I turned demon? I don't remember that… strange.. I'm a killer? I can't be…no….I.." Tyisha said getting weaker.

"Tyisha, slow down. You'll faint" said Tyven still holding her in his arms.

"Tyven…. Wait… why are you holding me? Explain.." said Tyisha.

"Because you fainted right after you went back to normal. And I caught you.." Explained Tyven.

"I see… but, you could have just caught me and gently laid me down, but you didn't. You're still holding me…why?" asked Tyisha staring him right in the eyes with a sweet but somewhat sly look on her face.

"I uhh…Ummm…well.." was all Tyven said then he started to blush a little when Tyisha weakly laughed at him.

"You like me?" asked Tyisha with a smile.

"Ummm.. No, I mean yes, but.. As a friend." Answered Tyven.

"Sure…. liar… I…I know you're lying…. because of that look…and you're blushing… Tyven? Thank you… for caring… most people don't care about me because they say that I am a demon.. A monster… a beast that should die… you see.. Everyone is afraid of me.." Tyisha said with a smile and then a sad look as she said the last part.

"But not me. I'm not afraid of you…" said Tyven serious. "Actually.. You looked kinda cute as a demon." Said Tyven with a shy smile.

Tyisha laughed at that though still weak. "Aww.. Hey, I wonder what you'd look like as a demon? Heh heh. I bet you'd look really handsome… because you're very handsome now.. Well…I'm getting really tiered…good.. Night.. Tyven.." said Tyisha as she then fell asleep from being exhausted.

Sigh maybe someday you will.. Good night Tyisha.. Sleep well black Angel. thought Tyven with a small smile. Then he held Tyisha gently against his chest and fell asleep as well as he stoke her hair.

(Authoress Note: and that's it for Chapter two. I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it. Well it Looks like Tyven likes Tyisha, huh? Aww so sweet, but does she like him? Well, perhaps you'll find out in chapter three. Well, I'll try to write more soon. Till I do, CHAO! w)


End file.
